In Love With a Hatter
by Rurple101
Summary: COMPLETE! Alice is alone since she left Underland nearky three years prev. She misses her Hatter and demands to go home and tell him she has feelings for him. But odd things like attacks from Stayne and the former red queen prevent them going furthur?
1. Part One

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part One**

Alice Kingsleigh was bored – bored as she always had been since she climbed back out of the rabbit hole. She also incredibly regretted leaving Underland and returning to her "life". Paranoid that she would forget her adventures, she'd been on consent alert and picturing her friends for hours on end, until a co worker would snap her out of her daze, followed by the muttered "Sorry" by her and continuing work. Thankfully despite her efforts, she remembered all her friends and the world she belonged in. Alice re-visited them in her dreams and they appeared, smiling and calling her to come back. She would argue and cry back at them, explaining that she was on her way. She remembered everyone and everything in perfect detail, so stunning that she amazed herself. But as well as remembering came the emotion of loss. She sourly missed her friends who felt almost like family to her.

She could recall and then remember everyone: The White Queen, McTwisp, Mally, the Tweedles, Bayard and all the rest. But that combined couldn't make up for her longing to see the Mad Hatter again. Never before had she experienced such friendship and felt a sense of protection so strong. He always stood by her and made her laugh. But Alice now _never_ laughed. As she sat, she thought that if there was no Hatter, then there was no happiness. He wasn't here – she'd left him and felt so guilty. She felt terribly lonely without her mad friend and she narrowly sidestepped madness herself. Alice felt so separated between the world she'd been born into and the world she adored. She felt like an outsider in the _'Otherland_. She hadn't felt this empty since her father died. If she sat and thought too much, it started to hurt when she imaged the Hatter's warm and friendly smile, his eyes glinting emerald green and his reddish hair.

Gazing across the ocean and watching the waves roll and crash about each other, Alice was thrilled to be going back home to England. She'd spent the past three years in China and raising her father's trading company. She smiled out of the window and across the rough sea. He would be so proud of her for putting his ideas forward and helping Lord Ascot. He had understood and accepted his former colleague's daughter and praised her good work. Business was booming. Just last evening at dinner, he'd hinted at Alice to buy the company back off him. She'd shaken her head "Surely, there's an idea" she muttered. She'd had to stop herself adding 'What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!' Instead she declined his offer and informed him that her sister Margaret would be taking Alice's position. She'd been all too willing as she had come home one day to find Lowell with Hattie.

A tear ran down Alice's soft and warm cheek as she sat cross legged on her bed in her cabin aboard her ship. She was tired of being the subject of loss. She may be able to probably go find the rabbit hole but she was terrified it would have disappeared. She prayed not. Alone as she was, she hated it. She missed having her weird and wonderful friends around her. The Chinese had loved her, by the way she was quick thinking and witty but they sensed her unhappiness. She hadn't been asked what was troubling her and she wouldn't have answered if asked anyway.

She got up and walked to the mirror, ignoring the stabs of pins and needles in her feet. Her appearance had changed a bit since she left England. Her hair was longer and even more golden if possible. She seemed more female than before and her twinkling blue eyes gave her the awe of a very beautiful young lady. But being herself, selfless and modest, Alice ignored compliments she got and focussed on her work and the work to be done. It kept her _healthy_ and whole. Being free of the horrible corsets and stockings she had been forced to wear, Alice had found China welcoming, not like England where she had to be strained to impress others.

Thinking of long dresses and hats, her mind went back to her beloved friend. Alice sighed and her eyes released more tears, racing down her face and dripping like a leak onto the open book she was still holding out in front of her. She thought back to when she had been in Wonderland when the Hatter had been trapped as a prisoner in the Red Queen's castle and was her 'hat man'. She remembered the fun they had as they fooled about with hats. She chuckled softly, her noise only limited to the cosy cabin. Keeping the memory in her head, she walked over to her light and switched it off. Climbing into bed and not forgetting her image, she closed her eyes and she dreamt of the Hatter, missing his warm and tight embrace around her, protecting her.


	2. Part Two

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Two**

"MARCH!" came a horrid yell from inside the house. The March Hare sighed and rolled his eyes as he added teabags to the steaming teapot already full of boiled water. _This had to be the third explosion today!_ He counted. There was a bang as the front door to the cottage banged open. The March Hare turned around in his seat to face his friend. "What is it?" he asked, innocently. Before he got an answer, he had turned around and continued stirring the tea round the teapot.

The Mad Hatter glared at him – his eyes a very dangerous and evil red. He had changed a lot since Alice left – not that he ever spoke her name. He had originally thought that the Frabjous Day would be a day of celebration, not sadness that he was engulfed in since she decided to leave. The only shred of hope that made him stay put was her last promise to him. _'I'll be back before you know it' _she had whispered sadly to him. He had known that she had to leave but forever? He wanted her to stay in Underland and truth be told he wanted to be always near to her. He missed her terribly, maybe even as much as Alice missed him.

But he believed in her and he had stayed himself...for a few days before the stress and loss got to him. Everyone pitied him, even Mally who had shown signs of jealously to Alice. She was over that now and wished that Alice – like Hatter would just come back. He felt as if she had taken a part of him away with her. He felt un-complete and less like himself every day. It was lucky he had sympathetic friends who understood his rage. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd seen her vanish before his very eyes. He had sobbed himself to sleep nearly every night and had lost a stone in the first three days.

For this reasons, he had turned into a monster. He made everyone feel bad and experience along with him, the oncoming madness. He'd lost his whole clan years ago but losing one person, his living angel made him feel ten times as worse. "Where is my glass teapot?!" he roared at the Hare who was pouring cups of tea. Beside him in the flowerbed, some dandelions shot evil looks up at him before burying deeper into the moist soil. The March Hare shrugged. "I haven't touched it, if that's what your suggesting Tarrant. I don't know where store it in the first place." He muttered.

Fury seized the Hatter and he was shouting across the garden at the Hare like a lunatic. "You have taken it from me you _guddler's scuttish pilgar_-"he stopped short, gazing around his garden as a memory hit him. He was remembering loosing it once before but at this very table and in the presence of...

He daren't even think her name as it caused him too much pain. He looked around and realised that he'd lost it again. He looked so worn out as he turned to the Hare. "Sorry, March" he muttered, hanging his head in shame. She would probably be disgusted with him if he hadn't learned his lesson since last time. He made a mental note to try better in future.

The March Hare patted him on the back "I miss her too, Tarrant but you must keep faith in her." He muttered. The Hatter flinched as he sat down at the head of the table. He usually felt happy when he had a cuppa but he hadn't been able to soak up the positive energy. Was he letting her down by mopping around like a depressed knight who'd lost an easy battle? He tried with all his wit and courage to make him happy but his clothes didn't feel it so neither did he. Slumping in the chair he gulped down his tea and focussed his eyes on the gate opposite the table. _If only_, he thought, if only she were to turn the corner into this garden right now...

Sensing the tears building up behind his eyelids he got up and strode into the house, closing the door carefully behind him. He walked towards the hall and down it to his small bedroom. The walls were cream and the floor was a dirty white. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the side of his bed, rummaging in his bedside table drawer.

He finally found what he was looking for. A photograph which the White Queen had taken on the eve of the Frabjous Day. It was him and Alice, standing close together and laughing. He was grasping her hands and she was smiling up at him as she laughed. The Hatter's tears fell down his narrow cheek bones and fell into his lap. He stroked the photo lovingly and held it for several minutes before deciding on a little nap to clear his muddled mind. He propped up the photograph so he could see it from where he slept.

"Hurry Alice" he whispered, his eyes a colour of lime green as well as being red and puffy. Never in his life had he missed or longed for something more. He missed having her close by. He missed the way the way his heart would swell when she praised him. He missed her beautiful face and dazzling smile. He longed to see her again and feel her warm and soft body safe in his arms. Closing his eyes he dreamt of seeing her again and he smiled as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Part Three

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Three**

Alice was walking along the corridor to her old bedroom. She'd sailed happily into the harbour and remembering when she left it, three years ago. Now as a tall and slender lady, she walked down the gangplank to greet her mother and sister. She had missed her family slightly on her quest but she now was retiring. Her mother even said she missed her as much as she missed her husband when he passed away, leaving Alice quite touched. But that had been yesterday and it had ended when they arrived to the family manor that there was to be a celebration party for Alice the next day. What made Alice the happiest was that Lord and Lady Ascot were throwing it in their luscious garden which meant the rabbit hole was there.

She turned the door handle and sighed as she walked around her childhood bedroom. She then remembered something, something very important to her. Before she had gone away on her travels, she'd forgotten to pack one crucial item. She dug through her chest which was full of her toys and notes she made, searching. She finally found it. It was a photograph, exactly the same as the Hatter's one but she had left it behind. She gazed at him and held back her sobs. She would be back soon and then she'd be fine. She heard her name being called and jumped. Placing the photograph carefully into a bag of packed clothes, she followed her mother and sister into the carriage and handing her bag to one of the footmen. She had met with him yesterday and she was planning to sneak away from the garden party.

The conversation in the carriage was quite cheerful. Margret had thanked Alice over and over again about handing her position to her. She smiled; anything to make her family happy while she was gone was good. Her mother suggested some local gentlemen lords who were keen to impress her for her hand in marriage. When she thought of marriage, she thought of Underland instead not with any of the men in Otherworld. She shook her head and concentrated on the scenery outside the carriage and across the countryside.

They arrived late (just as last time) and climbed out of the horse drawn carriage. Alice patted the horse's mane and could have sworn the horse winked at her. She saw Lord Ascot with his wife and son. Hamish turned his nose up at Alice but she couldn't care less. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye that the footman had hurried along and put her bag where she wanted it to be. After she greeted the hosts she turned back to her footmen. "Thank you" she said, tipping all of them as she smiled. They thanked her back and went back to the carriage.

"Would you care for a dance, Miss Kingsleigh?" Hamish asked politely. Alice turned and surveyed him. He hadn't changed that much over the past three years. He seemed the still stuck up horrid git he used to be. "No, thank you" she replied to the shock of Lady Ascot and Hamish. Instead Alice walked over to Lord Ascot and said "I just turned down your son for a dance; please do not be displeased with me."

He chuckled "Alice, dear you can do whatever you like. Hell, you could even do that funny little dance you did last time!" she beamed. She'd been very proud of that. "Are they expecting a speech from me?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded slowly. "I apologize but seeing as this is your celebration party, then that is the general thing to look forward too. For example when we last stood in this garden and watched as Hamish proposed marriage to you." She shuddered. He chuckled again and she sighed. "It won't have to be long, dear. Just enough so they realise how much good work you have done." She nodded again. Just an hour and she would be down the rabbit hole. She walked away again and sat down on a bench, above the garden party, her back to the main house.

A few men came and asked her to dance but she declined all of them and said that she wasn't in the mood for dancing. She held in a secret joke that she wanted to _futterwacken _but she wouldn't do such a thing again in the world she didn't belong with as there weren't many cheers when she finished. She chuckled to herself. She spent the rest of the afternoon in the sunlight and memorising her place in this world – she didn't even fit in. Then it was time for her speech and she was very confident and strong as she spoke. She remembered the little rambles the Hatter usually had and made herself remember this was the current society. She got a round of applause when she finished and hoped off the podium. Everyone was proud of her. She carefully made her way behind the bushes where her bag was. She took out a note that she'd left for her mother and sister to find and left it stuck to the bush. She then grabbed her bag and hurried off towards where she remembered the rabbit hole was.


	4. Part Four

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Four**

Alice turned the corner for the fifth time and came across the meadow. Starting to panic she ran to where the rabbit hole was. _Thankfully_ it was still there. Her heart swelled with happiness. She dropped her bag into the hole before following herself. The fall seemed more graceful for her since last two times. It was all the same, she had to duck the books and she bounced twice off the double bed. She found herself holding a jam jar and a crystal ball and other odd things. All the while she fell towards her destiny. After about two minutes she came to a SMACK onto the cold and hard floor. She was amazed every time that the fall didn't injury her at all. She forced herself to remember. What had she done last time?

The hall of doors...she remembered pulling back a curtain. She spun round and saw a curtain; she swept it back and found the tiny door. Her memory was clear as she had remembered as if it had been yesterday. The table had appeared with a key and a bottle. She grimaced as she picked up the bottle – one thing she remembered easily was how disgusting the potion tasted. "Bottom's up" she muttered as she took a sip. She remembered the shrinking feeling and a few moments later she was two feet tall. She spotted the cake under the table as before and grabbed a handful. Her clothes were way too big for her pick up let alone wear. She took her handkerchief from her dress's pocket and wrapped it around her. Bag in one hand, she turned the key in the lock and it opened up to her Wonderland. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked forward, closing the door after her. It closed of her destiny as she closed it with a small clink. She turned around.

Underland had changed since she last left it. It was more peaceful and calm than before when it had been dark, unwelcoming and terrorised. Hopping her plan would work, she hid behind some bushes and took a tiny bite of the cake in her hand. She grew to her normal size and she dressed into some extra clothes as before. She forced her feet to move forward as she gazed around. It truly was better and the calmness was bewildering. The White Queen had seriously cleaned up her land better than her sister, The Red Queen. Flowers in flowerbeds were happily chatting and bees were buzzing, collecting nectar and the warm breeze blowing her hair out behind her.

She blinked: just to check that it wasn't going to vanish before her eyes. It remained and Alice mentally whooped. She closed her eyes again and started walking along the gravel path she remembered walking along with Chessur. The path wove in and out of the trees. There was a hedge running along her left side and curious, Alice poked her head above it and gasped. She'd come across the home of the March Hare and the Hatter. She searched franticly for a gate and she found one hallway up the path. They gate squeaked as she swung it open. She paused as she closed it. There wasn't a soul in sight, despite several fresh teapots and tea cups on the table.

Walking slowly and looking around, Alice approached the familiar table and sat down in her usual seat on the Hatter's right hand side. She felt herself becoming absent minded and as she poured herself a tea she couldn't help becoming nervous. Where was everyone? She was so confused in her thoughts that she didn't hear the house's door open behind her.


	5. Part Five

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Five**

The Hatter woke up from another dreamy state. He had dreamed of Alice again and she had been dancing with him, her warm frame up against him and they were laughing at a witty remark he'd just made. He shook his head in frustration. When will these dreams disappear? But a dark voice in his head muttered '_maybe when Alice returns'._ He got up and dressed in his normal clothes, placing his hat on his head as he went. He walked to the living room and opened the front door. He usually went on moody walks in the morning to attempt to clear his head since he annoyed that he'd been letting his anger out at his friends. They all forgave him.

He looked around as he always did and spotted a figure sitting at the table. He froze: he recognized the golden curls cascading down that slender back anywhere. He noticed that the girl was looking around absent mildly. His insides were moving quickly and he approached her. She turned her face to a certain angle and he saw her face. Alice! She was more grown up than last time and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"You came back" he whispered, happily as he stopped behind her seat. She jumped and looked around. They gazed at each other for a moment before Alice beamed at him. "I didn't know that you were there, Tarrant!" she said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He felt a pang as she used his real name, it made her and him sound a lot friendlier. He closed his eyes, inhaling her strawberry scent. He took in her appearance. She was defiantly more stunning then she was before. Her hair was long and she was still the same Alice he adored. She blushed slightly "It's so good to see you again" she whispered. He nodded. His feeling was coming back to him as he replied. "It's nice that you kept your promise. You kept me waiting..._naughty_." he said affectionately. She smiled. "Lonely? He asked, motioning to the table. Taking her nod for an answer he cheerfully said "No need, I shall join you." She automatically sat down as an answer. There was crash behind her and they door to the cottage crashed open, making Alice whip around again. The March Hare was walking towards the table and dunked his watch in the tea. He listened as his eyes wandered to Alice. "Alice!" he said and gave her a small hug. "Hello, March." she greeted him. He grinned; taking a tea cup she offered him and gulped it down. She turned back to the Hatter who was watching her carefully. "I won't vanish" she said. But she gave him the same stare as he was giving her. "Neither wills me" he added. They both chuckled. "Has Time forgiven the inhabitants of Underland and ticking again?" she said, smiling up at him. He half choked on his tea "You remembered!" He coughed. She nodded slowly and took another sip of tea.

"Remember what?" said a voice and a Cheshire cat materialised in front of them. This time, Alice choked on her tea. "Chess!" she coughed as the Hatter leaned forward and patted her on the back. The cat took a double take "Dear Alice! How nice to see you again!" he winked at her. She smiled and took a careful sip of tea. "How are you Chess?" she asked. He sighed dramatically. "Everything has been very dull in Underland since you left. Don't you agree Hatter?" he winked at the Hatter and she saw a small blush appear on his usually white cheeks. She changed the subject for his sake but didn't understand the reddening on his cheek. Why would he be embarrassed?

"That reminds me, Hatter, I have a riddle for you" she said and he perked his ears up. "Go on then" he said, deeply interested but the giveaway blush was still in his cheeks. "What is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and third and fourth in queen?" she recited. He furrowed his brow. "I'll have to think about it." He said, mysteriously. She added "I remembered that my father told me it when I was _that_ high" she smiled and motioned with her hand how tall. The Hatter grinned "I remember you when you were _that_ high" he said. She couldn't help smiling and found her tea cup empty. The Hatter noticed this and poured her another cup, adding two sugars as she had it and smiled cheerfully at her.

"Who else knows that I have returned?" she asked curious. Chessur answered "Just us three, unless you've had a foghorn and..."

"Chess!" the Hatter hissed, cutting him off. Alice looked confused at him but he shook his head. Another thing she was going to have to learn.

"You have no idea how boring my 'life' was in Otherland" she said. Chess smile turned to a sly one. "We have some idea how..._desperate_ we were feeling" he said, sneaking a look at the Hatter who wasn't looking at her, the blush was starting to redden again. Alice was getting cross and she turned to the cat. "Why are you being so..._snitch-like_ today, Chess?" she asked the cat, wiping the grin off his whiskers. The Hatter and the March Hare sniggered at the appalled look on Chess's face. The cat glared at Alice. "Just pointing out the obvious, _Alice_" he hissed. The Hatter started shaking. "Hatter" She whispered softly. He stopped, giving her an apologetic look. Alice winked at him and said to Chess "If you're finished throwing dagger like glares at me like some _common_, _foolish_ and..."

"Alice" the Hatter said quietly, bringing her back to her senses. She stopped and realised she was standing up. She sat down quickly and flushed a bit. "I'm fine" She muttered and narrowed her eyes at Chess. He chose his time to vanish.

"Cowardly and stupid cat" Alice muttered annoyed under her breath. She looked up to that the March Hare had walked into the house and it was just Hatter and her. It was silent but not an awkward one. "Alice?" he said, cautiously. She looked up and met his shinning emerald eyes. Blinking she made a weak but reassuring smile.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked, not wanting to sound to egger or enthusiastic. She shook her head, to his delight. "You can stay with us if you wish." He continued and she had a sense he was giving her puppy eyes.

"What about the White Queen?" Alice asked. He frowned "Alice, I think she'd whisk you off, unintentionally of course as she wouldn't mean it but I'd hardly see you then." He begged. Alice thought for a moment. That was true, a bad habit the White Queen had. She smiled and answered "If that's ok with you and the Hare..." she said carefully. He nodded. "Ok then!" she said and finished her second cup of tea. He smiled and saw the teapot was empty. He got up with the teapot and motioned to her to follow him into the house.

The inside was normal and smelled a lot of tea and..._Strawberries_? Alice thought as she wandered in through the door and spotted a fluffy sofa which was in front of the fireplace. Obviously there was a coffee table in front of the sofa and there was a matching armchair. The Hatter placed the teapot on the counter and turned to her.

"I'll show you the spare room." He said as he took her hand and guided her towards the hall. "Where does the Hare sleep if there are only two bedrooms?" she asked after being guided to a normal bedroom. The Hatter shrugged "The sofa or the table, depending how warm it is and ectera" he said. He squeezed my hand and I felt at home than I ever had before.

**Sorry but the story will pop in and out of first person and third person. This is a mad story about Underland remember :)**


	6. Part Six

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Six**

_It was cold and dark, murky and smelly. I heard my murderer hunting after me. I ran faster, pushing my legs and willing them to push me forward. But I tripped and next think I knew I was on the ground. I opened my eyes and spotted the scars on his face. I saw a blade of a sword. It was about to come down on me when I screamed._

"Alice! Alice!" My nightmare disappeared. I felt something shaking me. "Alice! Wake up!" the voice pleaded, it was very familiar. I wrenched myself back to consciousness and woke up, sitting bolt upright. It was dark and reminded me of the nightmare. I was so relieved when I spotted Hatter sitting on the side of the bed, looking concerned and worried. I gazed at him for a split second before I started sobbing. "Tarrant..." I started to cry.

"Alice" The Hatter pulled me into him and held me as I cried like a baby. "It was only a dream" He soothed, never loosening his grip around her. "But it...it f-felt so real-l...so...so r-real, Tarrant." Alice sobbed. He rubbed her on the back and calmed her down. The Hatter spotted a piece of glass on the pillow, that hadn't been there before. He hid it from Alice. He didn't want her to panic. He saw that her right shoulder had been cut and it was bleeding. He needed to clean it before it got infected.

"Alice sweetheart" he murmured, looking at her in the eyes. "I need you to stay here" he whispered, glancing at her tear stained face. "Don't leave me Tarrant!" she cried. He brushed his hand across her cheekbone. "I'll be back in a second." He promised. Then he quickly turned to get some water and a cloth. Switching the lamp on so he could see, he tied her golden hair up into a messy ponytail.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said quietly in her ear. Alice was calmer now and relaxed when she heard his voice. His hands started to handle her cut and despite herself, she flinched as the nerve told her it hurt. "Sorry" he said mentally cursing himself. His fingers had slipped. She leaned into him and patted his knee. He started again and washed out her cut. She didn't flinch away this time. She sighed when he dabbed some water into her wound, it felt soothing as he was being very careful. It was quiet for several minutes. It was magical to see how slow and precise, while not being hasty the Hatter was with his hands, she thought to herself.

"Finished" he said and she turned to him, feeling the bandage on her shoulder and not seeing the bowl full of bloody water. "Thank you Hatter" she whispered again and yawned. "You need to go to sleep" he said and put the cloth and bowl on the bedside table. This made her hold on tighter to him. "Can you stay?" she asked almost so a whisper. She looked so heartbreakingly unhappy, that he couldn't stand to refuse her. He nodded without a word and pulled the bedcovers over both of them. She faced him and put her head on his chest, wanting to say something more than just a Thank You. Sighing as he put an arm round her waist and they both feel asleep quickly in each other's arms.


	7. Part Seven

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Seven**

The next morning Alice woke, noticing that she and the Hatter hadn't moved all night. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful when he slept and his breathing alone would calm her down. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He moved but didn't wake. Alice slid out of bed and wrapped the blankets around him so he would keep warm. She got changed in the bathroom and put a dark blue dress on and her black cardigan. She also tied her string around her ankle so she could slide her dagger onto it. She did this every morning, just in case. She made some tea and sat outside, enjoying the sunshine and quiet.

Alice then drifted off and slept her head in the scone basket and her tea in her hands on the table in front of her. The Hatter and the March Hare came out of the house then, as Alice was peacefully snoozing. The Hatter smiled when he spotted her. The March Hare sighed "When will you realise it Tarrant? You're always in denial."

"I am not!" Tarrant replied. He seemed too absorbed into watching Alice's calm face as she slept. March sighed and tapped his foot. "You brightened up the moment you laid eyes on her!" he snapped. Why was his friend so blinded that he couldn't say he loved the girl? "Tarrant, she'd fast asleep and won't hear you. How do you feel towards Alice?" Tarrant groaned at him. "I know how I feel March but...I don't want to ruin our friendship!" he said, worry creasing his forehead. "I see" the March Hare said. He could now understand his friend. "For a moment I thought you were going mad" he chuckled. Tarrant smiled and looked down at his oldest friend "You may be spot on there, my friend."

**Sorry this part was so short! Just having a breather y'know, Lolza**


	8. Part Eight

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Eight**

The Hatter sat down in his normal seat at the head of the table and continued watching Alice sleep. He had woken up this morning to an empty bed as she'd woken up before him but he remembered how scared she was. He was glad that he hadn't done anything hasty and unexpected. Alice had seemed so relieved that he woke her and that he was there to hold on to. He sighed in frustration, why was this so confusing. He'd never been in love, yet he was afraid to admit that he probably was. He looked fearfully at her beautiful image; he wasn't good enough for Champion Alice, Slayer of the Jabberwocky and Champion for the White Queen. He was an average hatter. That's it. Ok, he had been offered the position of Royal Hatter but that wasn't even close to being good enough for her.

A powerful urge to touch her, to tuck a stand of her hair behind her ear came over him. He focused on his cup of tea in front of him instead, thinking about anything but her. Then he remembered the riddle, she'd given him._ What is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and third and fourth in queen? _She'dasked him.

He sat there, thinking the riddle over until he checked his watch that he'd been there for almost four hours. As if on que: Alice stirred. Tarrant stiffened and poured her a cup of tea. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good afternoon" he said, pleasantly. She looked at him and met his eyes. He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes. He'd just that moment realised that her eyes now sparkled. Carelessly, he said it aloud.

"Your eyes are a lot more sparkly than they were last time, Alice, much more sparkly as if there've been sprinkled with glitter, though come to think of it glitter in your eyes would hurt a bit and then you cannot get it out and...."

"Hatter" she murmured sleepily but her smile comforted him. He noticed a blush on her cheek and smiled to himself. _Cute_, he thought, _wait – cute?_ He shook his head in disbelief. She took the cup of tea he offered her and drank it happily. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand in hers. He felt his heart flutter.

Alice was happy, she'd had a good sleep and the Hatter had been there when she woke up. She grabbed his hand and tucked it in hers, enjoying the look of causal surprise sweep his face. "Have you thought anymore on that riddle I gave you?" she asked sweetly, looking at his irises which had turned a dull green. She had been very flattered when he had rambled on about her eyes. It was sweet and she wanted to be closer to him, emotionally but as with everything but this, her muchness seemed to wear thin. The Hatter was her very close and best friend who she treasured. She didn't want to ruin the friendship with uneasy tension and rejection – not after she had missed him for the past three years. She just hadn't gained the right amount of muchness to tell the Hatter that she loved him. He was too special to her to hurt.

Alice didn't know it but Hatter felt the same way. He didn't want to jeopardise their strong friendship. He had missed her too much to have that happen again. He thought over the riddle. "You better have an answer, I have an answer to your riddle Tarrant." She muttered into her tea cup. "It takes time Alice, dear!" Tarrant said exasperated. "Yes but I thought you were good at riddles!" she said in the same tone. The Hatter softened his expression at her compliment. He also realised he had been arguing with Alice. He was horrified with himself. "Sorry Alice" he whispered and hanging his head down. Alice got up and sat on the arm of his chair, putting her arms round him.

"It doesn't matter" she said. He leaned into her; this was getting weirder and weirder he thought. Alice felt the same but she didn't know it. She and Hatter were getting closer and closer by the moment without them even realising it. It was only the March Hare who could see the whole form coming together. He decided now he was going to make an appearance. Stepping outside into the afternoon sun, he cleared his throat while walking to the table.

"Whoa amigos!" he said as he made them both jump so much so that the Hatter's hat fell off. "March!" Alice glared at him. "Announce yourself next time!" She scolded him. "Do you want your hat?" she asked Tarrant. He smiles at her and she sighs as she retrieves his hat. She wiped the mud of it and places it on his head. He strikes the 'grand lady' pose that she laughs, hit his head. "Oww" he murmured playfully at her. "That hurt" he pretended to be upset. Alice rolled her eyes, checking the teapot.

"More tea, I think" she muttered and turned to go inside the house. The March Hare looked at the Hatter and waggled his eyebrows "You actually looked cosy there, Tarrant. Maybe next time, you'll get closer." He said, sneakily. The Hatter shot him a confused look. "Cosy? Get closer? What are you talking about?" The March Hare tapped his nose and wandered back into the house where Alice was just stirring the tea in the teapot. "Why is it that I've turned into maid?" she asked.

The March Hare chuckled and winked at Alice "Pure lust, two words that explain you two" he chuckled. Alice ignored him, picking up the steaming teapot she walked to the door. She was in the doorway when he said "Alice – you do know that Tarrant cares about you?" She turned, cradling the teapot to her chest. "I'm not stupid March, I care about him too, he's my best friend!" she said, exasperated. He shrugged "Just telling you that he would do _anything_ for you – trust me." She closed the distance between them, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Really?" she asked, half daring her not to believe him. The March Hare nodded "I've had to suffer every mood swing he's had since you left, Alice. I think I would of guessed that he missed you like _crazy_!" he said, truthfully. Was he finally getting somewhere with her? Alice paused and thought it over – Hatter mood swings? "What do you mean mood swings?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"He'll wake up from one of the haunting dreams that he has about you and something like, takes over him and he cannot find himself most times to stop. Last time he did it was the day right before you came. He realised what he was doing, like he remembered something and I dunno, he spotted you and he's all happy now." He looked at her, who he was amused to find her mouth hanging open. She closed it and asked "Because I wasn't here?" Alice was horrified that this had happened and couldn't believe that Tarrant would do that.

"Don't think little of him Alice" he said, soothingly "when his whole clan died right before his eyes he was ten times as worse and he wasn't in love with them. They didn't choose to leave him though..." he stopped. Alice felt numb. The Hatter was in love with her? She didn't know if she should believe the Hare. Silently she walked back outside to the tea table, and to her Hatter.


	9. Part Nine

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Nine**

I studied Tarrant carefully as I put the teapot down on the table in front of him and poured him another cup of tea. _Cares about me?_ I thought, trying to get my head round it. _He loves me?_ I looked up and caught him looking over the rim of the teacup at me. He winked and then it was silent. I kept giving him sideways glances as I thought over the March's words: _"when his whole clan died right before his eyes he was ten times as worse and he wasn't in love with them...."_ But why would the Hatter love her? She wasn't anything special! Maybe she was slayer of the Jabberwocky and defeated the Red Queen but Hatter – _loves me_?

Sighing, I poured the cream an added my two sugar cubes to my tea before downing it in one, which surprised myself. I blinked in surprise as I found the cup empty; I'd only meant to have one sip. "Something troubling you Alice?" Hatter asked and I nearly choked on the remains of the tea. Forcing it down I looked round and saw concern and worry etched into his frown. I shook my head, my eyes never leaving his. I felt myself trembling under his rapt gaze. He couldn't be in love with me; I wasn't good enough to be loved by Tarrant. He deserved better than me.

But then what about me? I _unconditionally_ loved Tarrant, no matter what and he was my one weakness. By loving someone you need to learn to let them go and strive for better. I was just, just Alice. But even under the slightest hope that he loved me, he might be thinking the same as I, maybe that he was just a hatter and her friend. If he ever voiced this aloud I would have to hit him, he should never make him sound worse than what he truly was, a very kind, gentle and brave man.

I pulled my eyes away from his dazzling green ones and sighed. "Nothing's troubling me Tarrant" I lied, looking down at the table and fiddling with my hands in my lap. I heard him snort and looked up "Alice, I'm sorry to displease you but you aren't very good at lying." He said, firmly. I nodded, still numb.

Silence again. I got up "I'm going to go for a walk" I said and tucked my chair in behind me. I was at the gate when I heard Hatter beside me. He took my hand in his and stopped me. "What is the matter?" he asked me, giving me the look that he didn't want to hear a 'nothing's wrong'. I sighed and pulled him along with me. Closing the gate, we walked down the path and into the depth of the Tulgey Wood.


	10. Part Ten

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Ten**

They walked the route that the Hatter had taken first taken last time she was in Underland, while on his shoulder and before he'd been seized. They were walking into the blackened and burnt area of the forest where his clan had died. She stopped and turned to him and felt guilty that she'd walked him here. They both sat down on a rock and it was quiet for a while. "What was it like Hatter?" she asked softly. He stared straight ahead, still grasping onto her soft hands and his voice trembled. "Awful. Horrific. Terrifying. Terrible, Alice"

"I didn't explain my story that well last time Alice." He started to say but she interrupted "Hatter, if you don't want to then its ok. I'm curious and ... I worry." She said quietly. He looked at her. "What makes you worry?" he asks her. She didn't answer so he continued.

"My family had come down from the mountains to visit me. Like I told you, I was Royal Hatter then and they were proud of me and wished to see me enjoying myself. Then the White Queen had said that we were meeting the White Knight who was Champion to her at the time." He smiled at Alice before carrying on. "However as they trotted in on their horses, there was a sudden darkness and the first of the screams came." Alice interrupted again "How come, once I slayed the Jabberwocky, the throne went automatically to Mirana?"

"The Jabberwocky was chosen to be the Red Queen's demon and prized pet – the security that held her at the throne. She made a bargain with Mirana that if anybody was slayer of her _darling_ _Jabberbabywocky_, Underland would be free and the throne would go back to her. But most of us knew she was lying. Mirana put an enchantment on the Jabberwocky so that happened, as the Red Queen herself had said it." The Hatter's eyes went bright orange and he started shaking. Alice put her hand on his cheek "Hatter" He looked at her and moaned. "So the enchantment in place, Mirana went back home to Marmoreal and waited." He explained. Silence.

"Have you ever fallen in love Tarrant?" Alice asked, not blushing. His expression softened and he was reminded directly of...Alice. "Yes, I have" he said boldly. She nodded but then made no more comment. "So you've met somebody who is your everything?" she asked, starring at the ground. Her heart was beating franticly.

"Hatter...I need to tell you something" she mumbled. She had to tell him, now of all times: they were alone, totally alone in the burnt out area of the woods. She gazed up at the Hatter and he wasn't looking at her, instead he was gazing at the trees. But she could see something building behind his eyes.

"I mean she murdered _innocent_ _children_!!" he suddenly roared, jumping up and throwing up a rock on the floor so much it flew out of sight up a tree. His eyes, a burning flame of red; she jumped up and feeling braver than she felt, put her thin arms around his waist. "Hatter!" she yelled.

Hatter looked down, his eyes returning to green at Alice's eyes, full of lust and love. He was about to say he was fine but had a better idea. Instead he lowered his head until they were nose to nose. She could feel his breath on her face and their breathing had slowed. Their eyes glued on each other and she started to say "Hatter, I..."

"I hope I'm not interrupting an important moment" said a deep voice behind them. They both jerked and whirled around. "Stayne" Hatter growled.


	11. Part Eleven

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Eleven**

It was Stayne, sword and everything. I stepped back from him, tugging Hatter with me. Hatter stood in front of me as he pulled a dagger from an inside pocket of his jacket. Stayne smiled creepily at me "Nice to see you Alice, _darling_" he cooed.

A flare of anger shot through me, only Tarrant was allowed to be sweet to me. Stayne eyed the Hatter's dagger and drew his own sword. "I'll let you leave Mr Hatter, unless you hand her over." The Hatter growled at him "Never." He sneered.

"Alice – RUN!" he hissed at her. She turned and ran away. Then she remembered her dagger. Hitching up her skirt she grabbed it just in time to see Stayne chasing her again. She legged it, holding her skirt up in front of her and jumping over rocks and twigs as she went. Then she heard his footsteps slowing. Turning around she saw the Hatter fall to the ground.

The Hatter and Stayne were gaining on Alice, Tarrant trying his best to defend her. _Please make her have run on_, he prayed as Stayne stabbed him in the leg which started to bleed. He groaned and tumbled to the ground. He thought of Alice as he squeezed his eyes shut, sensing the sword to plummet into his side. He heard a shout of pain and opened his eyes. Alice had run up behind Stayne and stabbed him in the back of the neck with a dagger.

He felt a sense of dread when he reached behind him and she tripped over backwards. He fell onto her and he was grinning. Alice was kicking him in the gut, trying to escape. "Get off me you creepy, arrogant, rotten..." She was silenced by his lips on hers. The Hatter felt a pang of rage and he leaped up, but Stayne kicked at him and he tripped, earning another fall. He had fallen so Alice couldn't see him behind Stayne. Not that she was happy there. "Don't you dare touch me you creep! If you ever kiss me again I will personally stab you to death!"

The Stayne reached her shoulders and pressed tightly on her right one. Alice spat in his face and punched him clean across the face. That didn't stop him. "Get off me!!!" she screamed, but tears were welling up in her eyes.

Stayne was enjoying himself. "Alice, darling shall I make love to you right now?" he drawled. Alice, appalled smacked him again but he didn't register it.

"What have you done to Hatter?" she demanded, her eyes blazing. He chuckled, what to tell her? "Well, I'm afraid he fell down." Alice froze and grief watered through her eyes. Then she glared at Stayne "You killed _my_ Hatter?" she seethed. She didn't care if everyone could hear her: Hatter, dead. She couldn't stand it, she would go mad.

She reached for her dagger again but couldn't find it. Stayne was pulling her dress up and she wasn't having any of that. He was taking every opportunity to feel her up and he liked it. He raised his neck to pull down her dress but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You should never treat a lady like that" Tarrant said, before plunging his dagger into Stayne's heart. He became limp and then slumped to the floor, dead.

Alice looked up and relief flooded through her, as she gazed at Tarrant. He was _alive_. She got up gingerly and threw her arms round his waist. The Hatter moaned quietly, he didn't care that his leg was blistering, Alice was his main concern. "Are you alright?" he murmured. He had a bloody lip and his hat had fallen off.

"Tarrant, I'm fine" she lied. She was more concerned for her friend's health as she'd noticed his leg. "But your more important, up you get" and she helped get him back on his feet. "Which leg?" she asked and he pointed to his lower right leg. She supported his weight to the running stream and sat him down.

"I'm guessing you have everything in your jacket?" she said, smiling a little. Her lip was bloody and her hair was full of mud and leaves. Her dress was also covered in mud and was ruffled. The Hatter smiled back at her and nodded. She removed his jacket from him and searched his pockets. She found what she was looking for. Ignoring the Hatter's feeble attempts to stop her, she washed out his wound and inspected his leg.

"Well you're in luck" she said, smiling up at him. "It's not broken, just sprained. You need to rest and not do too much time on your feet when we get back" she said, formally as if speaking to a patient. He grinned as if having the same thought. "Is it just your leg that hurts?" she asked as she bandaged up his now clean from blood leg. He nodded: only half lying. His heart was swelling with pride as he remembered her words she'd shrieked at Stayne: _You killed my Hatter?"_

Alice hummed a melody to herself as she worked. Surprising herself, she hadn't broken down or complained about her neck as she might have done. Instead she had checked out Tarrant which was what a friend was meant to do. He was more injured than she was anyway. "What's that you're humming?" Tarrant asked curiously. She seemed to hum the same tune as she worked; usually he noticed when she was happy.

She shrugged "Just a tune that I've been inspired to hum. I mean to hum is fun and hey diddle dum! I believe I have made a rhyme" she winked at the Hatter. He chuckled. She was quiet as she worked, except the humming and she became more enthusiastic as she worked. It took a while to bandage up his wound but after rubbing some oil into his wound and winding the bandage around his leg, her work was done.

"Done" she said as she collected the bandage and teacup up. But Tarrant stopped her as he'd just noticed the bleeding from her shoulder. It had gone down onto her delightful dark blue dress and was staining it. "My turn" he said, pulling her down in front of him and tying her hair up. She continued humming as he washed out her wound. He worked so quickly and delicately that she wondered if his hands were made of silk. His touch to her was magic and felt giddy when he finished as well.

"We'd better get back" said the Hatter, pulling his jacket back on. It was getting dark and he wanted to get inside. "Wait!" she called and walked a bit forward. She spotted the hat and picked it up. She was walking back to the Hatter, while sweeping the mud of his hat with loving care that she said "Can't have a Hatter without his hat can we?" she teased.

His eyes watered up with emotion as she put his hat back on his head. "There, you look much better now" she beamed. "Thank you Alice" he whispered and she smiled warmly at him. _Why is it that you tend to want things more if you cannot have them?_ Alice thought as she walked back, hand in hand with Tarrant. His grip on her hand was tight, _just as it should be_, he thought.

The March Hare wasn't anywhere to be seen as they walked back into the garden. And rightly so, it was now very dark and Alice was eternally glad she hadn't gone on the walk alone. "Thank you for rescuing me Tarrant" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He flushed "Thank you for fixing me up!" he said back and she laughed. He led her indoors and shut the door behind him and locking it as usual. They spotted the Hare lying across the sofa and they both chuckled.

He then stopped her at her door and gave her a brief hug before going to his bedroom. Inside her room, Alice got changed and got into bed, falling asleep peacefully, though not for long.


	12. Part Twelve

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twelve**

_Stayne was licking her face and she couldn't untie her hands from his iron grip. He was slowly running his stubby fingers down her body, making her tremble. He whispered dirty things in her ears and had his hands at her shoulders making them edge down towards her breasts. As if on que: Alice found her voice and was screaming. Tossing and turning she felt his grip was tight and making red marks in her skin, she screamed again._

"Alice! Alice!" came Tarrant's voice. Alice couldn't stop screaming and her whole body was shaking. She rolled and felt herself fall off her bed but someone caught her and propped her back on her pillows. She finally opened her red and puffy eyes to reveal Tarrant looking at her, panic-stricken and worried.

"Alice dearheart?" he asked quietly. She found his face again and like the night before started sobbing uncontrollably. Tarrant sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms again and kept whispering over and over that he was there and that it was alright. He felt confused on how calmly Alice had acted once he'd gotton rid of Stayne, focusing her attention on his injury instead. _She was so selfless_, he thought. Maybe this was the screaming and horror was experiencing now was her delayed reaction. Either way he held onto her tighter.

"It w-was....h-horrible...-T-tarrant..." she sobbed. He pushed her into his chest and smelling his innocent and lavender smell she relaxed easily. The way he held her, it made her feel so...safe and protected. Did she have some sign above her head lighting up and announcing it? "I-it w-was....a-about...h-him...t-tarrant!" she continued. "H-he...h-had m-mee and....-w-was...trying...t-to...s-s-seduce..." she cried into him.

"I...I can feel him all over me! I feel so dirty!!" she whined, tears squeezing out from under her lashes. "That filthy and evil _toerag_ felt me up!" she screamed again but the Hatter had put a finger to her lips. She looked up at him and cried "I can't get the feeling off me!" she wailed, her voice breaking twice. He caressed her cheek carefully "Dose this help?" he asked tenderly. She nodded but her tears still fell from her eyelids, making her sob again. He brushed her cheek, smoothing out her fringe and her hair. He straightened out her nightgown, running his hand down her side and getting rid of the creases in the fabric and touched her wound on her shoulder even more carefully.

He felt burning rage fill his head, took out everything. But the shaking form of Alice in his arms crying was enough to clear his rage away in a heartbeat. "Alice...Alice dearheart, shhhh...it was a dream. That _monster_ is dead and cannot hurt you anymore. You know that. Calm down Alice." He murmured over and over again. The image of Stayne kissing Alice was burned into his memory, he felt weak at the knees to think of it. To clear his mind he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her shaking shuddered to a halt and it was obvious what she wanted. Company.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked carefully. She nodded and sniffled. Tarrant pulled the blankets over them and cuddled Alice into his chest once more. Her hiccups where the only noise in the silent room, but they died away by the small noise of Alice peacefully sleeping. He ducked his head so it was above Alice's on the pillow and inhaled strawberries as he too, drifted off in her arms again.


	13. Part Thirteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Thirteen**

The next morning was quiet and peaceful as Tarrant and Alice seemed to wake at the same moment. They both opened their eyes and noticed each other. Alice smiled up at her friend and fought the battle with herself to reach up and kiss him. Tarrant seemed to be feeling the same restraint as well but better at it than Alice. He caressed her cheek again and a warm blush appeared under his hand. "Feeling better?" he said hoarsely, being the first words he spoke that morning. She yawned in response and cuddled closer into him. "I want to stay in bed" she groaned. He chuckled and remained still for a minute or two. It was quiet and Alice committed the Hatter's warm touch and feel to memory. It was only due to her nightmares that she was cuddled up to him for the past two nights. Then from outside there came noises. Tarrant sat up in bed, groaning slightly, still holding Alice and listening intently.

There came a knock on the door of the cottage and they heard a crash. Alice giggled. Then there were some stumbling footsteps before the sound of the door being unlocked and swinging open. Alice was surprised to hear the voice of McTwisp, the Royal Page.

"Hello, March" he greeted March from the other room. There was a yawn and McTwisp seemed to take that for an answer. "The White Queen would like to invite you and Mr Hightopp to a ball tonight at the castle due to the returning of Lady Alice to Underland" he stated and Alice groaned. She had wanted to escape this. Tarrant held her tighter, praying that the Hare wouldn't say anything else

"Alright, McTwisp we'll be there." Then there was the sound of the door slamming closed. Tarrant and Alice burst out laughing. The March Hare came to her door and Tarrant moved swiftly out of the covers quickly and sat on the side of the bed as he strolled in.

"Good Morning, Alice and Tarrant. I'm guessing you heard that." He winked. Alice giggled and that started Tarrant off. They clutched each other for support. Alice stopped laughing for enough time until she said "I would of loved to see his face when you slammed the door in his face!" she choked out. The March huffed "Yeah well, he woke me up!" he said grumpily. They both continued chuckling. "Sorry March" Tarrant said, patting his friend on the shoulder. March huffed again and walked out the room.

Alice wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye "That was funny" she breathed as the Hatter helped her out of bed and gave her a twirl. "How does she know I'm back?" she asked, mid-twirl. "Not sure" the Hatter replied.

He was worried that once Alice was invited to the castle, he wouldn't see much of her again. And he honestly didn't want to live in the castle. She frowned, maybe guessing what he was thinking as his eyes had turned to a dull blue. "Hatter" she said kindly, and making him looks at her. "I'm going to continue living here. The Queen, bless her, cannot force me to stay in the castle with her, can she?" she said, knowing the logic would hit his brain quicker than if she'd shown him. He nodded and his eyes returned to their normal lime green.

"Am I expected to go?" she asked un-willingly. "Yes" he answered sadly. She nodded and then had an idea. "Will you be my escort for the evening then?" she said, smiling at him. His heart did a back flip. "I would love to, _Lady_ Alice" he teased. She groaned. "It was bad enough being expected to marry a lord in _Otherland_. Please don't say that I'm now a _Lady_!" she moaned. He nodded but he was tense. She re-thought her words. "I declined him, Hatter" she reassured him, but a little unsure why she had to.

The Hatter left then to give her some privacy, moaning at his bruised leg and she was alone to her thoughts. Why did she have to calm him down once she mentioned her hideous proposal to Hamish of all men? Sighing she pulled on her favourite dress. It was the same as her blue one but it was red instead of blue. She made her bed and then closed the door to her room, and walked towards the main living area. The Hatter and Hare were talking animatedly but stopped short once they saw Alice.

"You look flourishing, Alice" Tarrant complimented her. She beamed and a hint of her blush appeared on her cheeks. She thanked him and sat down and gazed around the cosy area. It wasn't neat but it wasn't messy either, she thought. The room had a sense that it would never fit as messy or tidy as the surrounding furniture and clutter made it like a proper home. She looked at the Hatter who was sitting on a stool near the counter. "You shouldn't be sitting there, like that Tarrant" she scowled. He rolled his eyes but he could tell she was right.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Alice" he teased and she folded her arms. "It won't do your leg any good" she warned. He sighed heavily and limped over to the sofa and she helped lower him down. "What's this about Tarrant's leg?" the March Hare asked. "We got attacked by Stayne in the woods yesterday, March" the Hatter replied as Alice propped his leg onto the coffee table. The March Hare's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What?" he said again, thinking he heard wrong. Tarrant and Alice then spent the morning telling him what had happened. When they got to the part that Stayne had kissed Alice, Tarrant went oddly quiet and Alice finished his sentence for him.

"Then after she was screaming at him to stop him..." he faltered. Alice sighed and continued "....he kissed me, the filthy toerag. Then Tarrant stabbed him and he was dead. End of story" she smiled at him, but not fooling anybody. She hadn't hidden her disgust well and Tarrant was shaking. Placing a hand on his shoulder she whispered "And then I patched Tarrant up as he's sprained his right leg. Which means you have to lying down for a while." She said softly.

"But what about the ball?" The March asked. Alice frowned "Who says I you or Tarrant _has_ to go? The Queen doesn't even know where I am. _Surely_ she would of guessed that I'd of come here straightaway and therefore informed McTwisp?" she asked. Silence.

"March, could you be a massive friend and go inform the Queen that Mr Hightopp is unable to attend the ball. You might as well say that I won't be available tonight and that she should postpone the ball." The March nodded and went out the door straightaway. Then it was just Tarrant and Alice.

"Not available tonight?" Tarrant quoted. She smiled kindly down at him and sat next to him. "I have to look after my patient, don't I?" she teased, while he smiled. "Cup of tea?" she asked, getting up to go into the tiny kitchen. "Yes please" he answered and two minutes later he had a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Did you know that the Chinese don't have sugar or cream in their tea?" she said, curious for the Hatter's reaction. "No cream and sugar?" he exclaimed, as he took a sip of tea and half choking on it. "What a bitter after taste it must have." He rambled. Not meaning for the Hatter to see, Alice nodded. But he saw it anyway.

"How awful must it taste?" he queried. "It had a very strong and bitter after taste. I had to demand my maid to get me some cream and sugar when I was there. They say that it was because it pollutes the tea and it should come from the soul. When I was talking to her about how sugar and cream was nice with tea, she shook her head in disgust and then resigned the next day!" she mused.

The Hatter shook his head in disbelief "For talking about cream and sugar in tea?" Alice nodded, finishing her cup and taking the Hatter's also empty one.


	14. Part Fourteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Fourteen**

The March Hare came back in the late afternoon and he looked tired after his long day. "Sit down, March" Alice said, dragging him into the room and plonking him down in the armchair and gave him a cup of tea.

She sat back down with Tarrant as the March Hare tried to gain his breath. "So, _Lady_ Alice" Tarrant started but she narrowed her eyes "_Hatter_" she growled. He stopped and winked at her.

"Fine then, _Only_ Alice, how long is you planning on staying here? He asked and put aside his fourteenth cup of tea.

The March interrupted them "The White Queen, wishes Alice to come see her tomorrow afternoon for dinner and then the next evening will be the ball." He sputtered.

They froze, _now_ she was demanding Alice to step forward.

"I don't want to go on my own" she whispered.

She felt Tarrant's arm around her waist "I'll come with you" he smiled. Sighing she closed her eyes and felt herself falling sleep in his arms, again.


	15. Part Fifteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Fifteen**

The Hatter was lying down on his bed: thinking innocently to himself. Alice was sleeping on the sofa when his leg had started hurting again. He carefully manoeuvred out of her way and replaced himself with pillows and limped off to his room.

He had propped his photo of Alice up again and kept starring at it, thinking. Why didn't he have the courage to tell Alice how he felt about her?

Shaking his head, the Hatter felt weak and powerless to himself, ashamed that he was terrified of rejection. Even if he was rejected surely Alice would be kind about it?

But even if she had rejected him, it would have an uneasy tension in the silences that were filled when they took a sip of tea or just sat silently.

He had noticed a significant change in Alice since she came back. Obviously he was ecstatic that she had remembered him and came back. He knew to leave it to her to keep her promises.

But this change, he was confused with it. She seemed to light up when she spotted him and always happy when they spoke. It shone through her dazzling beauty; her quick thinking and witty knowledge, making him feel...a good person in her eyes.

When they had spoken that morning, he had found out about what happened when she returned to Otherland and more things about her. She had just turned 23 years old and she'd been to a place called China and made her late father's business improve.

But then she'd abandoned a celebration party for her to jump down the rabbit hole to Underland again. He smiled as he remembered the sparkle in her eyes when she said that. She seemed happy to be back.

All these other things like her displeasure to becoming a Lady and being '_gently forced_' to attending the ball, made him remember that he wasn't in her league.

She would have to marry a Lord and the kingdom that wouldn't approve of being with a mere hatter. Shame, he thought though his heart ached for her.

He would of treasured Alice more than himself and sanity, he would always be kind and gentle to her. Always treat her and make her smile.

_But_, a certain voice in the back of his head yelled, _you already make her happy! Cannot you see that she doesn't want to leave you!_

He would defiantly miss her once she arrived at the castle and maybe never leave its walls, following the other Ladies and gossip about _other_ and much nobler men.

He and the March Hare would miss her presence and he would feel like his sanity was going. Marmoreal was miles away, halfway across Underland, taking a whole day to walk there and back.

Sensing a dread drop upon him, the Hatter got up from his bed, creeping quietly down the hallway.

Alice was still curled up like a ball on the sofa, her long golden locks spread around her. She had a faint smile on her lips and looked as radiant as she always did.

The Hatter walked round the sofa and knelt down in front of her, his eyes watching her face. She wasn't snoring and wasn't screaming, he sighed with relief.

He then had an idea, a mad and crazy idea. He longed to lean down and kiss her but he was afraid, even while she was asleep!

The recklessness was downing on him and he had seconds to decide wither or not to do it. Second guessing what he would have done, he leaned down, inches from her face and pressed his lips silently and softly upon her cheek.

Dangerously close to her soft lips, he moved his mouth to her left ear and whispered the words quietly. He pulled back and wiped a stray piece of hair off her forehead to join her fringe.

He didn't want to go further than that, as a bucket of guilt was hovering above his head. He mentally growled at it as he straightened up and pulled a blanket around her.

Alice had a happy grin stretched across her face as he turned towards the door to go outside. No sooner had he passed the tea table, he felt a teapot contact with the side of his head, knocking his special hat off onto the floor.

He collapsed, his leg screaming in protest. Before he closed his eyes, he saw a huge orb with shocking red messed up hair on top. Then it all went black.


	16. Part Sixteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Sixteen**

"_You look beautiful" Tarrant said, taking her hand. She blushed happily at him. "Must you always be the one to make me blush?" she said, mock narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled and held out his arm "May I have the honour to dance with you Miss Kingsleigh?" he asked. Now Alice chuckled._

"_I would love to Mr Hightopp" she said, taking his arm gently. He put his arm around her waist and she put hers on his shoulder. They danced slowly and when Tarrant allowed her to twirl and her dress spun around with her._

_Then Tarrant suddenly lowered his head and kissed her cheek slowly. She tightened her grip on his softly and he whispered in her ear "I love you Alice." She looked up at him, noticing how close his head was to hers. She blushed again as lowered his head...._

Alice woke up then and looked around sharply. Then realising where she was and she'd been asleep she felt the need to cry. She'd instead of waking and screaming from her hideous nightmares at Stayne, she had a worse dream: a dream about her and Tarrant together.

She shook her head slowly and sadly. "Hatter would never love me like that" she whispered quietly to herself. The hope had exited her quicker than her despair which flooded in, making her regret pondering the situation.

Getting up and fighting the need to cry, she folded up the blankets surrounding her and tidied up the sofa. Catching her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace she saw that her hair was knotted and her face was flushed.

She washed her face quickly and smoothed out her hair. She then went back to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Then she stopped.

The Hatter's hat was on the floor, in front of the front door. Walking slowly towards it, it then occurred to her: where were the Hatter and Hare? She picked up the hat and a note fell out of it. She scooped it up, unfolded it and read it.

**Meet at the Palace of Crims at midnight tonight. I have the Hatter. If you don't come, he will die. If you bring anybody else apart from yourself, he will die. If you come and attempt to rescue him without my knowledge, you will ****both**** die.**

Alice shuddered at the threats and turned the note over. No name and no other words. Alice suddenly got up and ran through each of the rooms, searching, just in case they had pulled a horrific trick on her. _They hadn't_. The Hare was (as always) snoozing on the tea table outside; Alice saw when she looked out of the window.

Tearing the piece of paper in two, Alice ran outside and whistled loudly. A few minutes later, the Bandersnatch appeared and seemed happy enough to see her. Climbing on board, she yelled "To Crims!" and they were off. She was not going to lose her hatter without telling him she was in love with him first.


	17. Part Seventeen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Seventeen**

"Ye maddr thann me woman!" The Hatter yelled from his cell in the former Red Queen's castle dungeons. He was tied up by the ankles and was freezing. He hadn't eaten since his chat with Alice and was starving.

It was nearly midnight and the cold season wind was whooshing around the room like a fierce draft, making the Hatter shiver constantly.

An answering high voiced cackle rang through the room and the sound of high heeled shoes clicked across the concrete flooring. There was a patch of moonlight, coming through a half broken window and was shining upon the floor.

"Maybe I am, Hatter" rang the voice of the young woman, the voice that used to be the sound of orders and beheadings in Underland. "Maybe I just am."

She stepped into the spotlight, making her huge head and mad features look like an unpopular character from a horror film in the moonlight.

Iracebeth of Crims hadn't changed much since her last appearance. Physically her dress was torn in several places, her head seemed larger than ever, her hair was spilling over the edge of her huge head and her face was fearsome. Beforehand she'd been feared, questioning either or not if it's better to be feared than loved. Now she had no choice to decide as she was mentally insane.

She approached her prisoner and gazed at him through the bars for a moment. "You must be able to understand me, Mr Hatter. We are indeed both off our rockers." She stated, her voice laced with concealed rage, wanting to shout at him and cut his head off herself.

The Hatter mentally cringed, he was indeed nicknamed the 'Mad Hatter' but on the inside of his skull, he hadn't been _that_ mad lately. She seemed to read his thoughts.

"If you think you're sane _now_, then be prepared to see someone close to you die before your own eyes." She threatened.

The Hatter looked at her with confused eyes "Beggin your parden, but watt?" he asked his lisp present and his scuttish accent coming cleaner.

She started to laugh, a high manic and frightening scream of amusement. "Why don't fool me, but I believe I have sensed a little _vermin_ called Alice, sneak back into my kingdom again!"

"Alice isn't _v-vermin_!" he half-roared, trying his best to keep his cool. _Nobody_, the Bloody Big Head for the worse could _not_ insult _his_ Alice.

She spat at him bitterly and walked slowly around the space available, the darkness swallowing her for intervals and then the moonlight regaining her.

"She killed my Jabberwocky; she made friends with my Bandersnatch and she helped retrieve the crown that once sat on my head to my dreaded _sister_!" She hissed her voice full of venom and hate.

"And, your Jabber..._jabberwocky_..._murdered_ my _entire_ c-c-claan!" He shouted his head full of the memories of the flames from the creature's mouth and his relative's frightened faces before their lives were ended. He glared back at her, his eyes turning darkest orange.

"As I was saying" she continued as if he hadn't spoken "She is a piece of vermin that my sister was a fool enough to trust! I knew she was a danger to me the first time I ever laid eyes on her! But _tonight_...tonight she will be finished." She added sinisterly.

"Wat...Wat doya m-mean?" The Hatter mumbled, beginning to guess what she was thinking. Had she planned something?

"Well Mr Hatter, as I believe she will be waking up and finding your beloved hat upon the floor. If she: like I presume she would, pick it up, a note telling her to come here when the clock strikes midnight, she will attempt to rescue you. I'm sure that will be fun to witness, don't you?" Iracebeth summoned up, laughing manically at the end of her speech.

"I'm not too sure of that" came a voice from the doorway. The Hatter's eyes looked up and Iracebeth's eyes narrowed into slits as she spun around to seek the intruder.

"Hello, _Alice_" she greeted icily.


	18. Part Eighteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Eighteen**

"Hello Iracebeth" Alice said in a sinisterly sweet voice, walking carefully and slowly down the stone steps. She had her hair tied in a messy ponytail and had her dagger risen. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were banished to the Outlands?" She asked, seeming to impersonate Queen Mirana's sweet fury concealed voice.

The Hatter's heart ran furiously as Iracebeth matched Alice's tone. "I escaped" she answered smugly.

"With the help of your creep of a friend" Alice finished. Her voice gave the edge of a numb with emotion person but kept on task.

"Stayne was the gentlemen enough to unbind me from the chains binding us. He seemed to not enjoy my company for long." She answered.

"He wasn't interested in you; he was interested in your status." Alice finished for her again, making her way down the stairs still.

She continued "You were Queen and what was he? He pretended to love you so he would gain the crown when you left him everything when you 'tragically' died" she said, rising her fingers in quotation marks.

"What do you mean?" Iracebeth asked, despite herself. She was too curious.

"I would have thought that with a head that large, you had time to mull things over" Alice said, risking an insult. "Maybe he understood that there's nothing but an empty skull in there."

Iracebeth flushed tomato red and shook. "You have got a nerve to insult me, Alice" she hissed "Once I regain my crown, you will die in pain!"

"Go on then!" Alice chuckled and the Hatter had to fight back a smile as well. "I'll watch you march all the way across Underland to Queen Mirana's castle, without anyone cursing or attacking you and see you rip the crown off her head, convince everyone you will be queen and go back to the realm of chaos!"

"I will kill you!" Iracebeth screamed in rage.

But Alice surprised her "Bring it on, I'm ready. I have my weapon, pitiful I know but a dagger is very handy. Most probably if you have a creepy Knave of Hearts trying to seduce you and you end up killing them!"

Iracebeth didn't flinch but inside her heart sank. Hiding her inner grief for Stayne she yelled "You killed him? He's hardly a struggle!" she scoffed, easing the tension she felt.

"It is when he's crawling all over you!" Alice roared, flinching at the memory.

Watching her, the Hatter felt completely useless. Alice may be putting up a good fight but the keys to his cell hung on the sling Iracebeth had on, dangling there, taunting him.

Alice looked at him for a split second and winked quicker than a flash. She started forwards, making Iracebeth back towards the Hatter's cell, unaware of the Hatter's plan to grab the keys.

Iracebeth was apoplectic with rage at the moment and her madness spilled over and she screamed, pointing at Alice with a deadly glare. "_Fine then_! Let's fight to the death!"

She whirled round and out from under her dress, she pulled a sword, incrusted with rubies and emeralds. It wasn't the Vorpal Sword, despite it looking very alike.

Then as Alice thought, she felt the fury and bloodlust fill her eyes and take over her. Alice also remembered something else and decided it was time.

"Six Impossible Things" she mused as Iracebeth leaped forward. Alice knocked the sword out of her hand like a feather being bounced away with a stone. "Count them!"

Iracebeth picked up her sword and stalked towards Alice, her sword raised high.

"One, I remembered my friends and adventures in Underland" she started. As the Hatter watched he smiled slightly.

"Two, I returned as if it were yesterday's trip" she said, dodging a slow blow from Iracebeth.

"Three, I learned to have comfort, you must have good friends" she recited, spinning around in a twirl and missing another swipe.

Iracebeth cursed loudly and was staring to sweat. She seemed too used to her guard's protecting her, than doing it herself.

"Four!" Alice cried as she tripped on the uneven surface and smacked down on the stone floor. The Hatter noticed Iracebeth gaining and stuck out his leg through the bars.

Iracebeth screamed as she fell but caught herself. But Alice had gotton up in time to clash her dagger against the sword.

"...Iracebeth and Stayne escaped and both planned to ambush me!" she continued, breathing heavily and clashed her dagger against Iracebeth's blade again.

The Hatter pulled out a pin from his pocket and started picking at his lock, controlling his jerking and anger at Iracebeth held in. He pierced the lock harder when he heard Alice's strangled voice, more tired and worn out than before.

"Five, I have become a Lady!" she half groaned as Iracebeth swiped at her. Alice dodged it but the sharp blade caught her waist, scrapping along a neat line from her belly button to her hip in one quick fluid movement. Her scream came out muffled as the breath was whooshed out of her and Iracebeth wacked her across the head.

"Bitch!" Alice screamed, losing her manners and making the Hatter jump, looking up. He saw Alice's wound and the fury built inside him. Once he got out, he would tear the former Red Queen, limb from limb.

"Six!" she panted shakily. Then she stopped herself. Should she say it? It seemed the perfect timing for the words to come out. She looked across at the Hatter. He looked back at her, fear written in his features. She raised her dagger high and kept eye contact with him as she whispered softly but loud enough for him to catch "_I'm in love with a Hatter_."

Her heart and brain couldn't believe she said it and tearing her eyes from Tarrant's she pierced Iracebeth's arm, making her scream and faint on the spot. At the same time, Tarrant broke the lock on the cell door and it swung open.

Alice's head felt funny, not ha-ha funny but strange. She seemed to watch in slow motion as Iracebeth fell and Tarrant hurrying towards her, his eyes a soft but gentle green.

He ran straight at Alice who looked...dizzy? And about to faint? He got to her just in time.

Her eyes closed, making the world go black. A second later she felt herself collapse but the strong support of the Hatter caught her.

She attempted to open her eyes but a nerve in her made her keep them shut. She then passed out completely.

**Dum dum daaaaa!!!! : )**


	19. Part Nineteen

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Nineteen**

Alice felt like she was falling, falling slightly towards some distant south bearing floor. Ever since she started falling, she saw herself being carried away and put in a bed in a room with stone walls and a marble floor. The room though horrifically beautiful and free minded she felt like she was missing a certain point.

Sure enough, when she widened her eyes further she saw people sitting or standing, watching her with worried eyes. She heard someone's heartbeat and it was the closet person to her. She turned and eternally gasped.

The Hatter was sitting on a chair, his eyes fixed upon her evidently calm and unconscious face and he looked ever so tired. His eyes were blacked around and over his eyelashes and hairline, all a shocking but definite shade of red. It was welcoming and at the same time, disturbing.

She thought for a moment before she realised that she was watching herself lying on a bed, with tension and badness in the air. Then she heard one of the figures behind the Hatter speak to him, her voice was squeaky and high pitched. It must be Mally, she thought as she listened in.

"Tarrant..." she started, waiting for a reaction from him. Nothing whatsoever changed in the room apart from the fact that she had spoken his name aloud. He wasn't even moving his eyes to blink and his eyes were teary. Alice pondered why.

Was she dead? She shuddered at the idea; she had only been knocked out with a very heavy sword after all. More activity inside the quiet room and she eavesdropped again.

"Tarrant...she's fine. Don't let it take over you!" Mally attempted again, still not a blink or a twitch. The only movement he allowed himself was his chest breathing in and out and again.

"Mally is right Tarrant" McTwisp cut in and walking forward and shaking his shoulder a little. Tarrant grunted lowly but still didn't take his eyes off

Alice's frozen form on the bed, wrapped in a heavy cotton blanket and dressed in a pale blue nightgown.

As it was heartbreaking to her to see the Hatter so helpless and fearful, Alice wrenched herself (being amazed she could do anything while she watched) back into the frozen form of her and as if she'd flown into her body, her frame moved, _ever so slightly_.

Tarrant's eyes widened. His grip on her hands had felt her movement and his heart lifted a little as he prayed more than anything for her to wake up.

He looked around, his neck stiff for sitting too long to find the room quite empty apart from him and Alice.

"Alice, please wake up!" he moaned softly to himself, rubbing his thumb over her hand he held as he stared intently at her.

"Tarrant" came the voice of Queen Mirana herself. She stood in the doorway as if asking if she was allowed in. He nodded and his head snapped back to Alice.

Queen Mirana stood next to him, also watching Alice's pale face, her eyes tracing the lines of her cheeks and neck. "Wouldn't Alice have wished you didn't worry this much about her?" she asked tenderly, worried he might get angry.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping and allowing the many held in tears to pour down his face. She offered him a tissue and he nodded in thanks, taking it and wiping his tears away.

"I feel so...powerless." he said weakly. "Watching her, I'm so...paranoid she'll die and...I wouldn't off told her" he said, ashamed and lowering his head.

"Alice wouldn't leave you like that" Queen Mirana said to him, patting him on the back lightly.

The Hatter had explained what had happened in the dungeons of her sister's former castle and what Alice had done, said and admitted aloud. He would have been happy if she hadn't passed out in front of him.

"Like you said, Alice said she loved you: you love her, it's like magic" she whispered in his ear quietly. "Remember that. You _know_ Alice. You were the _only one_ who recognized her straight away when everyone else was pushing her aside. You remained faithful, she'll be _ever_ happy that you did."

She pulled back and he smiled a bit. "Thank you, Mirana" he said and started sitting normally, relaxing but still looking at Alice and holing her delicate fingers in his.

Mission accomplished, Queen Mirana walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind softly; glad she'd cheered him up easily.


	20. Part Twenty

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty**

Alice was awakening in her post frozen formed body and felt deeply uncomfortable. Her head was banging as if she had the world's worse hangover and her back ached for sitting down for so long.

Groaning she heard her body start waking up, her brain signalling that she was alright, just needing a rest after the whack on the head she had. No memory loss, no disabilities, just rest needed. Her answering sigh of relief was grinned upon.

Her breathing became more pronounced and her fingers twitched, as if there were something wriggling in them.

The Hatter jerked awake from his light doze at the feel in her fingers, a dull buzzing was emitting through her form and he fought with his heavy eyelids to stay open.

Still thinking he was dreaming, he saw her eyelids flutter and then open, showing him the bright sparkling blue he'd missed.

Alice composed herself before turning her eyes towards the Hatter. He was smiling weakly at her, a silly grin upon his face.

"Morning" she muttered her voice feeble but awake. He nodded hazily in response, his eyes determined to shut.

"Sleep" she whispered, brushing her hand down his white cheek. He nodded and she helped him lowered his head gently until it was apon the bed covers.

"I...I...Alii...I...wovve...wyou.." he said sleepily. She smiled warmly, despite being tired herself. " I love you too" she answered, kissing his forehead.

"Nothing will hurt you, sleep!" she ordered quietly. His eyes closed as if grateful and almost at once, his light snore was present. She hastened to hide her giggle.

She pecked his forehead again before snuggling down into her warm covers for some decent sleep. She felt him snuggle into her and felt herself beam.


	21. Part Twenty One

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty One**

It was mid afternoon time when the Hatter awoke slowly, earning himself some energy after 23 hours straight forward non-sleeping.

He looked and saw Alice curled up in a ball upon her pillows, a sight which made him beam. As he looked, she was becoming back to life, she stretched slowly and then opened her beautiful eyes and beamed at him in return.

"Hi" she whispered shyly. He smiled warmly back and reached for her hands again. She looked up at him with pure lust in her eyes as she reencountered the past night.

He had said he loved her, was that true? Only one way to find out. Alice moved aside and patted the bed next to her, winching as her leg muscles started moving.

He obeyed and she wrapped herself into his embrace. "Did you miss me?" she joked as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Very much so" he replied placing his head on top of hers, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent which he'd missed.

They held each other like that for a while until they were interrupted by "Good morning, Lady Alice!" and Chess appeared.

"You must ruin every moment, mustn't you?" Alice huffed, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

Chess chuckled. "Just to let you know, tea will be served with her majesty in twenty minutes. I am clearly a messenger." He admitted, winking at her.

"One of the many names on a list I currently have" Alice muttered under her breath, Tarrant laughed, making Chess frown.

"I admit you are rather cosy there Alice." He trailed off.

"Yes I am!" she replied, wiping the smirk off the cat's face. "_Cheeky bugger_" she muttered again.

The Hatter held her tighter and waved Chess off. "Clear off Chess!" he hissed. The cat vanished.

"Don't just be invisible, go away!" Alice hissed.

They heard a ghostly chuckle then another POOF as he did go away. "Can you just hold me a while longer?" Alice whined as if she were six, not nearly 24 years old.

He nodded as he said "Was I dreaming last night?" he asked. Alice shook her head "Nope, I woke up right then and I saw you were tired. I told you to go to sleep and you nodded. You were about to drift off but you said..." she trailed off.

The Hatter attempted to remember. He had been very sleepy and dozy when he'd seen her awake and smiling at him. She remembered the kiss on the forehead and her ordering him to sleep. Then he remembered...

"Do you really love me Alice?" he whispered, his eyes turning the cold of liquid honey and starring into hers. She blushed softly and for an answer she tilted her head towards him. The Hatter's heart sped up as he leaned towards her as well.

She was inches away from his ruby red lips when she saw his hat hovering in mid air. Alice forced her eyes away from his lips, placing a hand to them instead and glared at the space behind the Hatter.

"CHESS!" she yelled and he dropped the Hatter's head on the floor before audibly running away.

_That bloody cat...._


	22. Part Twenty Two

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty Two**

The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal hurried from her potion room towards her throne room. The Cheshire cat had seemed the Hatter with Alice and she was curious. After waiting for ten minutes she waited before a sly voice said "You Majesty?"

"Has Lady Alice awoken Chessur?" Queen Mirana asked the Cheshire cat, floating a foot in front of her and suspended in mid air. She was sitting in her elegant glass throne in her enchanting throne room and she was gazing out of the window.

He winked and nodded. "They weren't expecting me" he grinned cheekily.

"Chessur!" Queen Mirana replied outraged, turning her head sharply to him "Did you interrupt them? Don't do that in future! It's a very rude thing to be doing!" she said.

His eyes drooped, "I'm sorry Your Majesty." He bowed his head and disappeared instantly.

Queen Mirana paced in her throne room, thinking to herself. But then she was interrupted by a knock on the door at the end of the hall.

"Come in!" she called and looked forward. In came none other than Lady Alice herself, accompanied by the Mad Hatter.

"Alice!" Queen Mirana called delighted and hurried towards her and gave her a hug and Alice returned it.

"Your Majesty" Alice curtsied and she laughed. "You needn't do that Alice, you saved my kingdom! And not you either Tarrant!" she said as she spotted the Hatter about to say something.

"Please call me by my first name in private you two. You helped Alice, Tarrant and therefore share equal right to become a Lord." She said hopefully.

Alice nudged him and nodded. "I would be honoured ...Mirana" he said kindly. Queen Mirana could have jumped for joy. But she remembered that she was a Queen and smiled widely.

"So _Lady_ Alice and _Lord_ Tarrant, do you agree to these titles?" she asked.

Alice tried not to cringe, she hated that she was to become a Lady. Everyone's attention would be on her, she crumbled under pressure. _But_...she reminded herself, _she slayed a Jabberwocky, so she could do this_.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, changing the subject rapidly. Queen Mirana noticed this but made no comment. The Hatter squeezed Alice's hand gently; he could understand her so clearly.

"Well, the Tweedles are out in the gardens with Bayard." The Queen said. "Mally and the Hare are having tea in the main dining room. And McTwisp and the Bandersnatch are out and about somewhere."

"Thank you Mirana" Alice said, and turned to the Hatter. "I'm thirsty" she mock-moaned. Mirana and Tarrant both chuckled. "Let's go have some tea then!" and he pulled her from the room.

Queen Mirana watched happily. _Young Love_...she sighed and went back to her potions.


	23. Part Twenty Three

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty Three**

"You're late for TEA!" Mally and the March Hare yelled at the same time as Alice and the Hatter walked into the dining room. They both threw teacups at them and they ducked just in time.

"Sorry my friends" the Hatter said, helping Alice up from the floor. She blushed slightly as he took her hand and kept it as they walked towards the table.

Mally the dormouse saw their joined hands. She also noticed the look the Hatter gave Alice and her fury built. It got into the danger point when they sat down next to each other, smiling.

"How are you?" Mally asked, her fury hidden from her voice as she poured the Hatter a tea. She wasn't going to make Alice one. She gave him the sweeter cream that he preferred and passed it to him.

The March noticed Mally's behaviour and made Alice a tea instead. Passing it to her, she shot a sideways glance at Mally. She glared back at him, loathing in her eyes as she saw Alice giggle at something the Hatter had said.

"Fine, fine" the Hatter beamed and drank his tea quickly. "How are you Mally?" Alice asked kindly, unaware of Mally's hate for her.

There was a silence as Mally controlled her anger. She felt silly as everyone was staring at her.

When she continued to gape, Alice continued for her. "What has become of Iracebeth?" she asked. Nobody had explained and she was curious, as always.

"Bloody Big Head is in the dungeons." Mally said and she breathed in carefully. _Why was she angry again?_ She saw the Hatter's hand on hers and remembered, _oh yeah I'm jealous,_ she thought bitterly.

"'Er Majesty don't know qwuite what to do with 'Eer" The March said, dipping his watch in his tea and listening. "Iracebeth's arm has been mended but got annoyed when she saw the damage to her Jabberwocky tattoo."

Alice nearly spat out her tea all over the table. She choked on it and her eyes watered as she coughed. "W-what?!" she coughed out as the Hatter patted her on the back. She smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back at her.

"Yeeer" the March Hare continued. "She haad a tattoo on her arm and it had an image off iitt and the words" he lisped. She nodded and saw the Hatter's eyes had turned orange.

"Hatter?" she asked quietly and he jumped out of his madness. Looking down he saw Alice's face worried looking up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and put his arm round her waist. She cuddled into him warmly.

Mally thought she was going mad. She had the images of them kissing and weddings and children and babies all in her tiny head. Jumping off the table she screamed at Alice, pointing her hat pin out. "What is with you?!"

Alice turned and saw that her friend had turned violent. Fearing the worse, she asked "What is the matter, Mally?" very quietly.

Mally saw the innocence in her actions, knew she had no idea the feeling she was feeling but she was just so angry. The anger built and all she could feel were her insides crushing into her brain and the jealousy building. She unintentionally had stolen the Hatter from her, not romantically but her friend. Her best friend was going and she couldn't get back her rightful place...

"MALLY!" Alice, the Hatter and the March Hare yelled together at her. She stopped jerking and shaking and felt the tears washing down her face.

Crap, she thought as she saw everyone starring at her. She ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.


	24. Part Twenty Four

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty Four**

Silence filled the room after Mally stormed out.

"So..." Tarrant started but worriedly looked at Alice. She was crying too and he internally cursed at Mally. Trust her to get all jealous! It was so...Mally.

"Alice, it's not your fault" He started again and she shook her head, the tears becoming more frequent. Why had she come anyway? Mally didn't want her...she wanted the Hatter. She'd intervened and felt solely guilty.

She jumped back to her senses when the Hatter's hand brushed her cheek. "Alice?"

Realising she was in his lap she blushed and looked around but the March hare had walked silently out of the room to find Mally and give them some privacy.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Tarrant asked, placing his hand on the back of her warm neck. She looked at him and wiped her tears away and shook her head, as if to clear her muddled mind.

"Don't worry about Mally. She's just very protective of me and she hates it when other people get in her way." He soothed her, brushing her hair with his other free hand.

Alice nodded but didn't leave his gaze, wondering how many shades of green his eyes could go.

"I've been thinking of words that begin with the letter K" she replied, wondering again if this would go her way.

"Hmmm" he said. "Interesting letter. I always focused on M...and A." He admitted, flushing slightly.

"I mean only one A word" he corrected himself. Alice cuddled into him and closed her eyes, sighing. "Which one?" she asked feeling and sensing his blush to redden.

"Alice" he replied and she looked at him in the eyes again. "Well I thought of your name a lot as well Tarrant" she smiled warmly at him, making his eyes a tighter and lower green. "I missed you, so I kept thinking of you."

He wasn't ashamed now, he hoped he wasn't afraid. Not dwelling too much on that thought he whispered "Do you really love me Alice?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, blushing a little. "Of course I do, Tarrant!" she beamed. "But..." she added "The question I want an answer from is if you love me?"

He paused before whispering in her ear. How long had he waited for this moment in time? He recited the words he'd whispered to her only once before, while she was asleep.

"I love you Alice". The four words sparkled a memory of her dream she had and she realised that he did. She just hadn't noticed it.

"We really were blind weren't we?" Tarrant continued normally but still in her ear. She laughed softly and felt his breath on her neck.

Alice snuggled deeper and the Hatter wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear quietly and he caught up with her at once. "I love you too Alice" he replied, placing his mouth under her ear.

It tickled and Alice put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She needed him as much he needed her. They were now one unit, untied and together.


	25. Part Twenty Five

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty Five**

She remembered when she first came back to Underland, saw how happy he was to see her return and hug her with happiness. Then she remembered how he'd calmed her down on her first night and looked after her.

Then afterwards when she had fallen asleep on the tea table in the sun, remembering his solid but calming gaze over her. She was eternally grateful that she hadn't journeyed into the Tulgey Woods alone as she'd planned as Stayne had ambushed her.

He'd hear her awake screaming the same night after the run in with Stayne and calm her again, staying with her as the night before. She realised that he wouldn't of stayed with her if he hadn't been in love with her. The Hare had been right and she'd ignored him!

Then he'd been kidnapped by Iracebeth and she'd rescued him but sporting a horrible knocks out. She'd awoken to see him smile and sleepily told her he loved her though she knew she loved him. And here she was, sitting in his arms as he held her ever so tightly.

Slowly she looked up at him and saw his eyes were a deep and soft golden colour. He lifted her off his lap and made her stand. He stood up in front of her and took her face in his hands. His hands didn't shake as he would of thought they would.

Lifting her face she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled before he made his face directly in front of hers. They were nose to nose touching and smiled in return. There was a dramatic pause in which they looked into each other's eyes. He closed his eyes and she closed hers as their lips met.

He let out all his love for her into that one kiss. But he felt better as soon he felt her kissing him back and he smiled at the thought of Stayne with Alice, she was kissing him back, not that evil scumbag.

The kiss was full of passion and care, so much that Alice thought she was drifting. She moved her hands so they were in his hair and took off his delightful hat. His hands drifted and rested around her waist, pulling her closer.

They stood there for a minute before pulling back.

"I love you" Tarrant said, he loved saying the words.

"I love you too, Hatter" she said affectionately and reclaimed his lips again. She was in love with Tarrant Hightopp, everyone could tell except them.


	26. Part Twenty Six Finale

**In Love With a Hatter**

**Part Twenty Six**

The White Queen laughed at herself as everyone in the gardens peered into the dining room. They hadn't realised that the glass doors were see-through but not that much. Everyone, even Mally was happy to see the happy couple.

Speaking of the couple they had broken away and spotted the doors. Alice shrugged and kissed Tarrant again quickly. Then she dragged him out of the room.

"That was rude" Tarrant laughed as he and Alice ran along the corridors in the castle to his hat making room.

"I don't care if everyone can see this time" Alice replied. "You know when I came back the second time? Well I was in the middle of being proposed marriage to _again_! And that scared me, but being back I've regained my muchness and I have more confidence." She added to the Hatter's astonishment.

"It's good to know you said no" he answered.

"Oh no!" Alice said, in mock horror. "I forgot! I got married to him!!"

"What?!" the Hatter half screamed.

"Hatter, I'm joking." She said before bursting into laughter.

"You monster!" he said, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaahah!!!!!!!!" Alice laughed as she ran into his room.

They sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room and she sat on his lap again. Looking into his eyes she reminded him "I meant what I said, Hatter"

"Which part?" he asked worrying. She chuckled and replied "My six impossible things" she said in barely a whisper.

"What were they again?" he asked, teasingly.

"I remembered my friends and you" She started.

"Second?"

"I returned as if it was yesterday's trip"

"Third?"

"To have comfort, I must have good friends."

"So, true. Fourth?"

"Both Stayne and Iracebeth escaped and planned to ambush me."

"Grrr..."

"Hatter?"

"Fez...I'm fine. Fifth?"

"I had to become a Lady. Maybe that you're a Lord!"

"I have to wait sweetheart to officially become a Lord. Makes my name sound silly."

"Nonsense! I love your name!"

"Really?"

"Hatter, I love you. That doesn't exclude your name. I love everything about you."

"Thank you Alice."

"Is that all six?"

"I think there is one more."

"Oh yes...what was it again? Kidding, Hatter dearest."

"Phew!"

"I'm in love with a hatter."

"Not just any hatter is it?"

"No, he's the bravest and most gentle person I've ever met!"

"....."

"I'm talking about you _silly_!"

"Phew!"

"Your gunna drive me mad!"

"Ha-ha, I warned you, I AM mad! I'm the Mad Hatter for crying out loud!"

"No you're not. You're _my_ mad hatter."

"I've never met anybody as kind as you Alice" the Hatter said sincerely as Alice hung tighter onto him.

"Thank you Tarrant."

"I know the answer to your riddle"

"Yaay!"

"Is it the letter E?"

"Yes!"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked suddenly.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she said sneakily. He grinned and kissed her again. He could get used to being around her for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Tarrant"

"I love you too Alice, sweetheart."

**That's the end of this story but I will most probably make a sequel to this tale, maybe they get married or something? If you have any extra ordinary plot ideas, I would be delighted to hear from you, just add them to your review!**

**Fairfarren all! : ) **


End file.
